Play with Me?
by MarioChan
Summary: Charles challenges Erik to a game of Mario Kart Wii. But the thing is, Erik doesn't know how to play. .:.Cherik.:. a drabble. Please read and review !


This is something for a friend of mine, Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare. She is such a good writer~! I just LOVE her work. But this not just for her, ANYBODY can read this~!

Happy Reading~!

* * *

><p>It was just a regular day in the Xavier Mansion. Sean was flying aroud in the gardens. Raven watching T.V., shapeshifting into the various actors. Alex was was in the woods, doing what? What do you think, uh...burning trees. Hank was in the lab, mixing up some liquid that MIGHT cause trouble. Angel was, well y'know, out and about, flying throughout the city. Erik sitting in the study, devouring a bar of German chocolate and reading the newspaper. Everybody doing their daily doings.<p>

Except for Charles.

Wait, does Charles usually read a book or study about other mutants around the word? NOT TODAY! He decided to take the day off from all that stuff. So he headed to the game room to play a couple of rounds of Mario Kart Wii. He plays the Grand Prix a couple of times, unlocking more of the characters as he progressed. He then did a few time trials, getting perfect scores each time. Battle? Kicked the other team's asses! So then came VS. He didn't want to play by himself, now would he? Charles headed downstairs to the study. Erik still sat there, still reading the newspaper and still devouring the German chocolate bar.

"Erik?"

"What?" Erik says, mouthfull of the chocolate.

"Play with me?"

Erik raises an eyebrow. "Play what with you?"

"Mario Kart! A VS race. Me and you. Please?"

"Charles, no. That game is childish!"

"No, it isn't! The kids play it all the time! But it's weird, they didn't want to play today."

"Well, to me it is. They need to giv the Wii a break anyway. Now will you excuse me..."

"Please! On race, Erik, just one!" Charles pouts, making a puppy face. Erik can't resist those baby blues, right?

"One. And after that, no more! Got that?" Erik stands up and starts to walk out of the study.

"Oh, yes! Of course!" Charles follows behind him.

They walk back upstairs to the game room. The room has a pool table, a air hockey table, a Pac-Man machine, a Donkey-Kong machine, a 52 inch TV with speakers, a Playstation, a Xbox 360, and the Wii. Next to the TV stood a rack, which held almost every single game for all three systems. Well, Charles did come from a wealthy family.

"Lets begin, shall we?" Charles turns the Wii back on and selects the Cisc Channel with Mario Kart already loaded inside.

"Yeah, but how do you play?"

Charles hands Erik a Wii remote and a nunchuk. "Okay, you press A to move the kart or bike. You press B to drift, which makes you go ALOT faster. In the nunchuk, you use the control stick to steer, press Z to use your item and you press C to look behind you And to do tricks, you shake the Wii remote and the nunchuk at the same time. Need me to explain again?"

"No, I got it!" Erik says, but Charles knows that he is lying.

"Alright then!" Charles selects the "VS Race" icon and then presses settings. He sets it so the only he and Erik are playing, not the CPU's. He wants to make this as easy as he can for Erik.

"Pick your racer."

"How do I do that?"

"Don't you watch the kids when they play? You point the remote at the screen, over the racer that you want and press A."

Erik does. While he picks Mario, Charles picks Luigi. Once they both pressed "OK", the course came up as Rainbow Road, one of the more advanced courses in the game. Erik looked at the TV with a "WTF" look.

"Charles, this looks hard."

"It's not, if you pay attention."

"Oh really?" Erik says, leaning in a little to close to Charles.

"Shut up! Pay attention to when the thing sitting on the cloud says "GO!", alright?"

"Whatever."

_3...2...1...GO!_

Erik had gotten off to a good start, but that soon turned when Charles knocked him off the side of the track, turning him into a comet plummeting to the Earth below.

"Curse you Charles!" Erik hit an item box, to be introduced to a Mega Mushroom. The mushroom made him speed up, and when he caught up to Charles...SQUISH! Ran right over Charles.

"Erik!" Charles squeaks.

"Awww, what's the matter? You mad 'cause I'm winning?"

Charles face flushed red, but Erik just smiled. Charles was trying to make a comeback, because he was so far behind. He hit an item box, getting a Bullet Bill.

_"YES!" _He screams in his mind He immediatly uses the item, taking him at an amazing speed. Erik looked behind his kart, ...WHAM!, Luigi got him, knocking him off the side. Mario screames as he once again plummets down as a comet to the Earth below. Charles happily takes his well deserved position in first place.

"Na na!" Charles sticks his tounge out at Erik, who was now the one falling behind.

"Shut up, Charles!" Erik now has to find a way to make a comeback, now that they were on the final lap. Erik hits an item box, getting Lightning. He uses it, making Charles shrink down to the size of a blade of grass. He then hits another item box, getting a bullet bill. Using that, he managed to pass Charles to the ramp, where Erik does a trick and passes the finish line.

"WHOOOOOOOOO, IN YOUR FACE!" Erik does some sort of a victory dance.

"On, the first try too! Nice game, my friend. You can go back to the study now."

"Are you kidding? Let's do a few more!" Erik says, sitting down from his so-called victory dance.

"Ha ha, sure! But I'm going to kick your ass this time."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>Did you like it? This is my first story in a long time. Please don't be mean, I'm trying to build up my wrting skills again.<p>

Please Review~!


End file.
